


At the Gates of Hel I wait

by inouekurosaki26



Series: Deathless Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Asgard, Bottom Loki, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Changes His Name, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Immortality, King Harry, Loki's Childhood Memories, M/M, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mithology, Niflheimr | Niflheim, Pre-Thor (2011), Slash, Soulmates, Switching, Time Travel, Top Harry, harry has a lot of titles, to Halvalr, true immortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inouekurosaki26/pseuds/inouekurosaki26
Summary: After the invasion and the victory of the avengers. Loki was hurt and lost on his own mind, fighting  with the memories and feelings of what happened, of what he had done. But someone of his past came, and like always changed everything.
''why do you always do this? i'm not worth it''
The king fronwed a little, not liking what he hear, then looked at the young man and said in a firm but soft voice, that not let room for argumens '' yes, you do. you worth so much.... And i do it because i want to help you...and keep you forever, little prince''
''you mean it?''
''Always'' the king smiled '' i told you before or not?''
At the Gates of Hel I wait..For the day you sough me..Ready for what is on the other side.





	1. Oh, Hell

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my firts lenguage so...sorry if there are some mistakes. i hope that you enjoy the story

 

''talk''

_''thoughts''_

_< <memories or flash backs>>_

* * *

**At the gates of Hel I wait.**

**For the day you sought me**

**Ready for what in the other side awaits**

**-0-**

 

<<'' _My, my, look who we have here! Starky!'' said someone at his back. A young Tony cursed under his breath and turned around, knowing exactly who he was to find._

'' _Don't call me that!'' he hissed at a tall and very attractive young man, who just smirked in response. He had lightly tanned skin, inky black hair and pale green eyes. The young man was wearing an expensive black three piece suit with a white shirt and had his somewhat long black hair –it reached just beneath his ears- combed back neatly._

'' _Sorry Anthony, but it was you who began with the nicknames''_

'' _Yeah, but the one I gave you are not so bad! And it's Tony!'' He said and his companion just laughed some more and waved his hand in a dismissing manner ''Tch…you're impossible, Mischief''_

_The green eyed man looked at him and arched an eyebrow clearly amused ''the pot calling the kettle black''_

_Tony snickered at that '' Anyway…what happened to your hair? It looks good but I know that you like to have it longer''_

'' _Well Anthony, you see this is-''_

'' _Payback'' completed someone from their side. His voice smooth like the finest velvet. Startled, Tony and Mischief jumped a little, because neither of them sensed or heard him approaching them before._

'' _Damn it! I swear one of these days you will give me a heart attack if you continue to appear like that. You're like a ninja, Hell'' Their new companion -now identified as Hell- chuckled and Tony turned to look at him with the intention of rant some more, but at the sight of him all that he could do was stand there, a little shocked. He faintly could hear Mischief snicker at his side at his reaction, but for the love of God! it was a perfectly normal reaction when your friend looks like that._

'' _Err, your hair...This is Mischief fault right?''_

'' _Yes'' Hell answered annoyed and passed a hand through his long hair ''_ _and that's why I cut his!'' Tony could see the amusement dancing in his poisonous green eyes and rolled his exasperated ''you guys are so childish sometimes''_

'' _he started! And he perfectly know that I can give as good as I get'' said Hell looking at the other green eyed man._

'' _but it looks cool, right? And he totally pulls it off!'' said Mischief grinning and Tony couldn't help it but agree with him. Hell really pulled it off, he was sure that if the victim of the prank was someone else, like himself for example. He would look ridiculous ''not like an ethereal creature of another world in an Armani'' Tony thought and he must have said it out laud because Mischief bursted out laughing and Hell snorted._

'' _and that's the only reason why you escaped this lightly, Sváss!''Said Hell. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders and swimmer body built. He was taller and a few years older than Tony and Mischief, but not by much. He had poison green eyes framed by thick and dark eyelashes, light skin and light long mid-back silver –used to be black— hair, which was left loose and framed his face nicely. To pull it simple the man was gorgeous. He also was wearing a black three piece suit, his vest a deep burgundy color with a white shirt. >>_

Tony shook his head and smiled fondly at the hilarity of the memory.

'' _You two…_ '' he thought and frowned. He hadn't see neither of them in the last four years -until yesterday, that's it- his mind supply. And in reality he didn't know what to think about what happened the day before. He needed answers and he would get them.

''Tony are you all right?'' questioned Bruce startling Tony out his musing. They were alone in one of the labs of SHIELD's base in New York.

''Ah? Yes''

Bruce looked at him contemplatively. They and the rest of the team had stopped the invasion and taken Loki in custody a day ago, and Tony had been acting strangely. He was more subdued, thoughtful and uncharacteristically quiet since then. Bruce, like everyone else thought it was because of the incident with the nuke and his near death experience at first. Because he hadn't known Tony Stark for long, but he certainly thought that he had figured out at least a part of his character and he was sure that he didn't deal with that kind of problems like this.

''you don't seem all right Tony''

''You're right. I'm not… but it's just my mind plagued with some memories of a not so distant past, so don't concern yourself Doctor Banner.'' Bruce was taken back with that answer.

''Tony-'' Bruce started but the billionaire interrupted him before he could say more and said ''don't concern yourself Bruce. It's nothing bad…I hope'' he mumbled at the end and looked at his phone, effectively ending the conversation.

'' _Eh, Mischief''_

.

* * *

 

.

The night of that same day all the team was lounging in one of the offices of the base, discussing the past event and the next course of action to take.

''This isn't normal….Loki should have woken up already '' murmured Thor as he looked the monitor that showed Loki's cell.

''Probably it's a trick ''

'' No, I don't think so…'' answered Thor looking at his teammates. ''My brother can be a liar, tricky and a lot of other things, but there's one thing I know for sure. He hate to be seen as weak. He would never let himself to be seen like this''

''So you think there's something wrong with him?'' questioned Tony, without taking his eyes of the monitor and the image of the unconscious god lying there '' _cause I think so too…_ '' he thought inwardly.

''Yes'' Just when Tony was going to say something more, they lost the image for a second. Everyone tensed. There seemed to be a spike of some kind of energy coming from Loki's cell and it was interfering with the cameras. They started to fail.

'' What's happening? '' Questioned a confused and worried Thor.

'' I don't know! '' Shouted Tony who was trying to fix the problem. ''There seem to be some kind of energy interfering with them, at this rate it will fry the circuits! But maybe I can-'' Thor didn't wait to hear any more and left the room to where S.H.I.E.L.D had put Loki.

''Thor wait!'' Hawkeye shouted and ran after the blond with Natasha and Steve at his side '' Loki's cell isn't that way!''

''Damn it!'' A frustrated Tony grabbed his hair, nothing that he was doing seemed to work, and in fact it was getting worse. The spikes of energy were more frequent and more potent. Two of the cameras in the cell were dead already and the third was just a one step of join the others.

''Tony look! '' Said Bruce and pointed something in the screen with his finger. There in the previously semi empty room –Loki was still there unconscious— was a tall and dark figure. It appeared to be a man, but they couldn't be sure because of the image wasn't good, there was too much interference.

'' Well, shit. This isn't good'' The man turned around and looked up to the camera. The last thing that the two of them saw before it went dead were a pair of narrowed glowing poisonous green eyes.

''Hell, no…oh, shit'' Tony groaned and rand a hand through his hair '' _I really need some answers!_ '' he thought.

.

* * *

 

.

Loki was in a haze. After the hulk smashed him, everything became much clearer and at the same time not. The memories and feelings, all came back and it haunted him. Some good, but most bad. Hal, his fall, the numbness, the chitauri, the invasion and the pain. Specially the pain.

It made him feel weak.

He hated the feeling. The mere idea of be seen like that, in such state. So pitiful, so open, vulnerable and lost. It made him sick, because if experience and life had taught him something, was that not everyone cared, so not everyone could had that privilege.

.

* * *

.

He didn't know for how long he had been lost in his own mind. Everything was still a haze, but he could feel himself returning to conscious.

''Loki...''

He could hear his name being called, but his eyelids were heavy and his body hurt too much.

''Loki…'' It called again and he could hear it clearer this time. The voice was familiar and warm, smooth and rich like that of someone he knew. Someone precious to him.

Someone who has always been there for him.

'' Wake up, little King'' gentle hands went through his hair, and Loki felt his body relax immediately at the familiar touch.

Someone who was there for him now.

The balm of his battered and bruised soul. The only person who called him like that, and with similar silly names that he secretly loved so much. The only person that had a voice and touch like that.

''H-Halvalr…. '' He croaked out and opened his eyes a little. His vision was blurry, but he could see a little what was around him. There was a dark figure crouched next to his bed.

''yes, it's me little king'' Halvalr said soothingly and caressed his check. '' I'm here, sorry for taking so long''

''Hal, I…''

''sshh….don't talk, we will have plenty of time for that later. You need to heal first'' He took two vials out his coat, opened and pressed them against Loki's lips. ''Drink, I will make you feel better'' Loki grimaced a little at the taste, which made the other man smile.

''No matter what, one never get used to the taste. Now, rest Sváss'' he said quietly and continued caressing his check and hair ''You will feel better soon'' it didn't take long for the potions to kick in and for Loki to fall asleep again, but in a less troubled dream this time, and if the peaceful and relaxed expression on his face was any indication, the potions were doing their job properly.

''Now, I just have to get you out of here''

.

* * *

.

When Thor and the others arrived at Loki's cell. They noted two things and nether bode well for them.

The first was, that there was someone else in there.

A man around 6'4 feet tall with long inky black hair, fair skin and poisonous green eyes that shone like emeralds. The man was gorgeous and had a regal and intimidating air around him. His clothing was similar to Loki's but it was mostly black. He also had some jewelry on, for what they could see he was wearing an earring and a heavy looking gold chain, both had the same symbol in them, a triangle with a circle and a line in the middle.

The second was, that the man had Loki cradled in his arms.

Everyone in the room tensed and the four avengers drew their weapons. But no one attacked immediately, they just studied each other.

'' _He seems to be an Asgardian like Thor and Loki and for how he's carrying Loki, they must be close''_ Natasha thought. She kept searching for more, but couldn't find anything, his expression was blank and his body appeared to be completely relaxed. That level of control made him more dangerous in her eyes.

She discreetly made a signal to Clint and Capitan Rogers, who saw it and shifted their positions a little, ready to attack in any second. The intruder seemed to have not noticed it thought. He was staring intently at a pale faced Thor, who was staring back with an expression that was the perfect mixture of recognition, shock and maybe horror.

''so he know who I am'' Halvalr thought and smirked at the blond. Then swan his gaze over the rest of the super heroes for a moment.

Having noticed this Steve opened his mouth to say something, but the man spoke first. ''Prince Thor'' He greeted. His voice was smooth like the finest velvet.

'' _Entrancing_ '' they thought.

''Miss Romanoff, Mr. Barton and Capitan Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're such an interesting group! And I really would like to stay and chat or keep this staring contest, but I have more important things to do, you see'' he looked down and adjusted Loki in his arms a little ''so… until later'' and then disappeared with Loki.

The avengers didn't have time to move or do anything.

''Fuck!'' exclaimed Clint.

''…''

''Thor are you ok? You're pale, like you just saw a ghost. Do you know him? Is he someone dangerous?''

''I….yes, something like that'' answered Thor still a little pale.

He had recognized the man. He had seen him in the company of his brother a few times in the past. But what had made him react like that wasn't the fact that an apparent friend of his brother was there to help him out and had just disappeared with him. No, it was the symbol the man was wearing.

He had recognized it too and it wasn't something that one could take lightly.

All symbols represent power and had a meaning, but this was more than that, this was a claim.

Death's claim.

 

To be continued…..

 

* * *

svàss: means beloved in old norse

 

 


	2. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the avengers discuss what happened with Fury. interrogate Thor about the new player in the game.  
> Loki wake up after two days of healing and Halvalr try to comfort and distract him of his sorrows

''speach''

_''thoughts''_

 

**SHIELD’s base**

It hadn’t passed much time when Fury barged in, clearly furious, but honestly who could blame him? There had been an intruder in his base, and said intruder had escaped with his fucking prisoner. It was compressible.

The cameras hadn’t captured anything significant before the circuits fried. So, they could only rely on information given by Barton, Rogers, Thor and Romanoff for the moment.

‘’Report!’’ he barked.

Natasha stud up and started talking ‘’the intruder seemed to be another Asgardian. His appearance was similar to Loki’s.  He’s tall, around 6’4 I think, has long black hair, fair skin and green eyes instead of blue like Loki’’

Tony perked up at that ‘’ _Blue? Absurd. He has green eyes too, more light thought_ ’’ He mused inwardly and looked at Thor to see his reaction and if he would say something, but the blond was still a little pale from earlier, and seemed lost in thought, so he switched his attention back to his first thought ‘ _’Blue? I didn’t pay much attention in the tower. I was too shocked but…’’_ He looked at Clint from the corner of his eye ‘’ _could it be the same?’’_

Tony sighed and paid attention to Natasha once more. The red head hadn’t finished with her report ‘’he also was wearing jewelry, both with a symbol that I didn’t recognize. His facial expression and corporal language didn’t reveal anything. He’s unknown to us. He’s dangerous’’

‘’He broke out that son of a bitch! Of course he’s dangerous’’ said Clint hotly.

‘’calm down Clint’’ hissed Natasha as she squeezed his shoulder and Fury narrowed his eye at him. 

‘’ok, ok. I’m cool’’

‘’Good’’

Fury looked at Thor intently and said ‘’Thor, care to share what is in your thoughts? You’re awfully quiet for someone that seems to know something about this… apparent ally of your brother’’

Thor didn’t respond, still deep in thought. He had been thinking over and over again about his brother and _that man_. The Master of Death, The king of Nilfheim and Helheim.

Thousands of questions popped in his mind, but the more predominant ones were, how his brother came to know him? What could imply his presence here? And… how that would change things?

Steve who was seated next him patted his arm gently snapping him out his internal debate.

‘’Ah, yes… The man that took my brother away isn’t someone ordinary’’

‘’knew that already’’ Tony murmured to himself.

‘’I remember him. I never knew him personally but I saw him once in a while in the company of my brother. Loki always seemed happier in his presence, relaxed even. I always wondered who he was, but…I never, knew or thought, not even in my wildest dreams that he was _Him_ ’’ Thor trailed off.

‘’ _Him_? What are you talking about? You aren’t making much sense Thor’’ Steve said.

Thor rubbed his face with his hand and continued ’’He wears a symbol. I’m sure that you saw it’’

‘’the triangle with a circle and a line in the middle?’’ asked Natasha.

‘’Aye’’ He draw it and showed it to the others ‘’You have to understand that symbols in our culture and in that of old to you, which was in some parts heavily influenced by ours –Asgard and the other realms— represent power and had a meaning’’

‘’so, what represent and mean this symbol?’’ asked Fury.

‘’Death’’ Some of the people in the room paled a little at that

‘’What?!’’

Thor passed a hand through his hair, clearly uncomfortable for a moment ’’that symbol isn’t just a symbol….it’s a claim. Death’s Claim. Death has claimed him as its Master. He’s not just a mere god or King’’

 ‘’Oh, Hell…’’Tony rubbed his temples ‘’ I need a drink’’

‘’And how the hell Loki knows him?!’’ Clint exclaimed.

‘’that… I don’t know or what will mean to us and Midgard’’

 

**Unknown location (two days later)**

Loki woke up feeling much better than the last time. His body didn’t hurt so much anymore, it was just a faint ache here and there.

‘’the pain is gone…’’ he thought, touching the bandages that covered his chest and arms. Then, he remembered, flashes of everything that had happened in the last two year rushed through his mind, memories that he would be better without ‘’or that’s what I want to believe….’’ He clenched his fists and shut his eyes and took a deep breath not wanting to dwell again in the pitiful state he was in until Halvalr show up. 

‘’ _Halvalr!_ ’’Loki sat on the bed quickly and turned to observe his surroundings.

There wasn’t much light but he still could see perfectly the shapes of everything inside the room and that included the subject of his thoughts. He was lying on his back on the other side of the bed, with just a pair of soft looking black cotton pants on; his hair was loose and covered a part of his face and chest, like a dark curtain.

‘’ _Hal…_ ’’ Loki thought and reached to remove the hairs off his face and put them gently behind his ear. His fingers lingered there for a moment and then began to trace the rest of his features, the arc of his eyebrows, his nose, his jaw and his lips.

‘’you’re here…’’ he whispered and lost himself in thought. So, he didn’t noted when those lips parted slightly and took one of his fingers in and bite it lightly

Loki yelped in surprise and glared half-heartedly to the now awake man, who was watching him with amusement filled eyes.

‘’Halvalr!!’’

‘’yes? Little King’’ The emerald eyed man smiled innocently and stretched his body lazily, never taking his eyes from Loki’s own pale green.

‘’why did you bite me?!’’ demanded Loki almost sulking.

‘ _’so cute’’_ Halvalr thought chuckling quietly. This was a side of Loki that no one but him and maybe Loki’s mother Frigga -when Loki was little- know.

‘’umm…let’s see….’’he sat on the bed ‘’your finger was on my lips and…’ _you looked so lost’’_ He leaned in forward and cupped Loki’s right cheek with one of his hands and took Loki’s left hand with the other ‘’I couldn’t help it’’ he caressed his cheek lovingly with his thump and released it, then took his hand to his lips, almost brushing his knuckles with his lips and said huskily ‘’I had to taste such a treat _‘I had to snap you out of it_ ’’

‘’Silvertongue‘’ Loki rolled his eyes.

Halvalr grinned at that and then licked the back of his hand ’’Umm…so delicious’’

‘’Hal! Don’t do that!’’ Loki laughed, his laugh was so light and carefree, that made Halvalr eyes soft. He was glad, what he did work.

‘’I’m glad that you can still laugh like that’’ He smiled softly ‘’I was worried, still I am, but…’’

Loki leaned in forward and hugged the other man ’’I missed you so much Hal’’ He whispered burying his face in the crook of Halvalr’s neck.

‘’I missed you too’’ Halvalr whispered and hugged him back. ‘’I’m glad that you are ok’’ he continued to whisper and began to caress Loki’s hair. ‘’I was afraid that I wouldn’t get you on time and… I didn’t, no when it mattered the most. I’m sorry’’

‘’It’s not your fault. You were recovering’’ Loki drew back a little to look at him better and gasped ‘’and you, you shouldn’t be awake…. Not yet….. Hal, your magic!’’

‘’its fine. I’m fine, don’t worry. We will talk about that and me later’’

‘’but!’’

‘’No, this is about you. Right now, who matters is you. You’re my main concern, little king. You and only you’’ Halvalr took Loki’s face with his hands and looked him at the eyes ‘’I felt your pain Loki’’ He whispered, his voice full of sorrow ‘’your anger, your angst, your call…’’ Loki adverted his eyes and looked down ‘’it scared me so much, it’s meaning…’’

‘’Hal… I-’’ Loki looked up, his face pale.

‘’have to rest some more’’ Halvalr said and caressed his hair, twirling some locks with his finger at the base of his neck ‘’we can talk about what happened later. Now, come on, let’s lie back.’’ then pulled back Loki with him. The black haired prince yelped surprised and ended sprawled awkwardly on top him.

‘’this bring old memories’’ Halvalr laugh a little ‘’Are you comfortable?’’

‘’No’’ Loki answered but didn’t move.

Halvalr smiled and patted Loki’s head ‘’well you aren’t a child anymore, so you don’t fit so well on my chest’’ then closed his eyes.

‘’Hal?’’ said loki and moved to lie at Halvalr side with his head cushioned by the other man chest.

‘’Umm?’’

‘’Thank you…for what you are doing, for taking my mind off it’’ he said quietly.

‘’Always’’ He kissed the top of his head ’’Now rest, you will tell me when you are ready’’

‘’I… yes, I will tell you’’

 

to be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that you enjoyed!!


	3. His fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is still searching for the answers he seek, but looks like he will be able to have then soon. Loki tells Halvalr what happened before his fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It cost me a little to write this chapter, not because i didn't had the ideas, it’s just that some of them refused to become words hahahaha. But in the end i made it! i hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> I had planned a little memory of Loki’s childhood for this chapter, it’s already wrote and everything. It’s really cute, but when I began writing everything else this chapter become a little bit angsty so I decided to save it to the next chapter with I expect to be more brighter than this.
> 
> Now, read, enjoy and leave reviews!

‘’Speech’’

 

‘’ _Thoughts_ ’’

 

_< <Memories>>_

**Chapter 3: His fall.**

 

**Stark tower** **(A week later)**

 

Tony was getting frustrated more and more with each passing day.

All that had happened, all what he had found…all what he had _not_ found.

He had searched for everything he owned of them. Every gift, photo, notes and letters that they had given or send to him. All their records –which he has, seen that they are major stockholders in his company and found nothing. Nothing that clued him about their new –to him- apparent godly identity or their possible whereabouts.

It was driving him crazy.

He had so many questions and doubts.

‘’Damn... you two are so troublesome’’ he murmured and rubbed his temples.

The questions in his mind ranged between the horrifying 'how I did not recognize him before?!’ to the a little hurtful ‘why didn’t they tell me _what_ they were? ’, ever since that day in the tower, when he finally recognized Loki – _Mischief_ his mind supplied affectionately— and then the rescue/kidnapping of the same, by the hands of the apparent _King of Nilfheim_ and fucking _Master of Death_ , who he was pretty sure was none other than Halvalr – _Hell_ — because, it could not had been anyone else.

Natasha’s description and those poisonous green glowing orbs that he had seen momentarily trough the cameras were enough proof. None other person has eyes like that, so green, so deathly, so beautiful, so _otherworldly…._

‘’I should have known……’’

A melody and buzzing got him out of his musing fast. It was a text.

**Stark.**

**Come to the base. We find them.**

.

 

.

 

.

**Unknown location (three days before)**

 

‘’Hal?’’ Loki murmured quietly. He was seated at the end of the bed, hands on his lap and feet firmly planted on the floor.

Halvalr was seated behind him tending the almost healed wounds on his back.

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’I….I sabotaged Thor’s coronation’’

‘’Hmm. He wasn’t ready for it. To arrogant’’ Halvalr said and Loki let go the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

‘’thought so too at the moment, but… it turned for the worse. It almost started a war between Asgard. Thor was vanished to Midgard and I…..I found something’’ Halvalr could practically feel the distress rolling out in waves of the younger man. His body was tense and he could feel faint tremors beneath his fingers. Loki was shacking.

Halvalr frowned and with a wave of his hand Loki’s torso wrapped itself with bandages. Then he scooted further and embraced the younger man, one arm holding him loosely by the waist, while the other took his one of his hands and interwelled their fingers. He felt Loki relax a little at his actions.

‘’and what that could be?’’ he asked softly against the skin of Loki’s nape. Loki took a deep breath and said, his voice no more loud than a whisper ’’they lied to me… they fucking lied to me all these years. They never told me that I wasn’t really their son! That I was a war relic, a filthy _Jǫtnar* runt_ left to die by his own father! Apparently I live to disappoint cause I’m not what I’m supposed to be and was worthless even as a baby!’’

Halvalr didn’t said anything, just continued holding him –not so loosely anymore and stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

He had learned early with Loki that it was better to stay silent and just listen, let him rant and said everything that was in his mind, heart and soul.

‘’it hurt. It hurt so much. Part of my world shattered and reconstruct itself in a moment. A lot of things began to make so much sense’’ Loki griped his hand tightly and continued ‘’and you weren’t there. I wanted to see you, but couldn’t. Hela won’t let me’’ a sob escaped his lips, so Halvalr began stroking his hip bone with his other hand and placed a couple of kisses in his nape and one on his head, right above of his ear.

‘’so I… I bottle up and tried to make everything right. I’m not sure what happened after that, I just remember fighting with Thor and then the bifrost broke and we almost fell. Fath- _Odin…_ got us in time but then…then he denied me, _again._ I just couldn’t take it, not any more. All it was too much. I was tired and it hurt. I wanted to see you, to be with you. So….so I let go’’

 

 

 

**To be continued…..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jǫtnar- means jotun in Old Norse.


End file.
